onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 82
* D''': Dokusha (Reader) * '''O: Oda Chapter 817, Page 28 O: Hello, all! I suppose it's about time to start the SB... D: Aha! That face... you must be Eiichiro Oda. I've heard that lately, people have been forcefully taking over the beginnings of your precious little segments called the "SBS". I take it that this is the reason why you've arrived so early at the SBS auditorium this morning. BUT ALAS!!! You've failed to succeed in your mission once more, as I have been waiting at this exact spot for 3 whole days before this moment... all in order to fulfill my own desire. Well then, since the time has finally come, I'm proud to announce ... "THAT I WILL NOW BEGIN THE SBS!!!" P.N. Komashu (Image text: *sneer* You're 100 years too early!!) O: GAHHHHH!!! So it seems I've come along... 100 years too early!! D: The other day, when I glared at my 3 year old brother, he started to cry. Do you think this might be a sign that I have Conquerer's Haki? O: Please be nicer to your poor brother. D: Oda-sensei, please save me. Akainu is standing right behind me. What do I do? from T. Junpei O: Calm down. I'm going to teach you a move that will allow you to escape this threat. First, turn your mouth into a "3" and stare into the direction of your upper left. Then, begin to whistle. This move will likely allow you to escape most enemies, ghosts, evil spirits and the like. Chapter 818, Page 46 D: Oda-sensei! I know this is quite sudden, but please reveal the hobbies of the members of "The Worst Generation"! P.N. K.S.9 O: *'Luffy': Adventures and Banquets *'Zoro': Training and Drinking *'Law': Wandering around and Collecting commemorative coins *'Kid': Listening to music and Collecting weapons *'Apoo': DJing and Surfing *'Bege': Viewing paintings and Boardgames *'Hawkins': Interior design and Bathing *'Drake': Being a reptile maniac and study of Astrophysics *'Bonney': Eating and Jenga *'Killer': Drums and Cooking *'Urouge': Drinking, Lovemaking and Traveling *'Blackbeard': Gambling and Historical research ...Yeah, something like that. D: The "Grand Ship Collection" simply calls it "Law's Submarine", but does his submarine really have no other fancy name like the Thousand Sunny? P.N. Looking for a full-time job at the Heart Pirates' crew O: Ah, I didn't even know that they had such merchandise! His submarine is called "Polar Tang". Haha, I suppose it's my fault for not introducing the names of boats and ships every time. D: (In child's handwriting) I think gorillas taste good. I like Lassen. P.N. Taro Sasaki O: Thanks for the postcard. Chapter 819, Page 64 D: Oda-sensei! I had an epiphany!! Could it be that the melody Master Nekomamushi was singing as he bathed was from "Fate" by Beethoven? Meow meow meow meoooooooow. Meow meow meow meoooooooooow ♪ P.N. Ryouta the Samurai O: Woah. Now that you mention it.. his lyrics do fit perfectly! To think that Beethoven's "Fate" had such lyrics! Everyone, please try out these new lyrics in your next music class. D: I feel like One Piece has tons of characters that are old dudes, but is that just because it can't be helped due to the nature of its story? Or is it because you have the "I'll die if I don't draw old dudes" disease? P.N. Uhocilia O: I love me some old dudes! I feel like age adds a new sense of depth to characters, both male and female. One Piece has tons of really interesting old people! But in the real world, age tends bring people down to a weaker state... and I've always disliked how there are some young people out there who just can't have a little respect for these aged individuals because of this. So with One Piece, I've brought to life one of my countless fantasies: which is for there to be super cool old people who've maintained their strength throughout the years.One day, you also will grow old. It'd be great if all of you could remain just as strong as the One Piece oldies are! D: Mr. Oda, since you're the creator of One Piece, have you ever worn a one piece dress yourself? Also, please tell me how old Silvers Rayleigh is. P.N. Jabras Rayleigh O: Of course I always wear a one piece whenever I'm working. Rayleigh is 78. As a sort of a bonus, Roger is 77, Garp 78, Sengoku 79, and Tsuru 76. [T/N: He probably meant Roger would currently be 77 if he were still alive.] Chapter 821, Page 102 D: Oda-sensei, I have a question for you. Currently, my sister and I are fighting over what Perona's age is. Please end our fight for once and for all. Please also reveal Perona's height as a bonus. Please. Grade 6 age 12. P.N. Cherry Pop O: Perona is currently 25. Her height is 160 cm. Back when she fought Luffy and the crew, she was 23. She loves Moria like a parent, since he found her when she was still a child and raised her ever since. She strongly believes that he is still alive, even after his disappearance at the Summit War. D: WHICH IS STRONGER... THE KING PUNCH OR THE HAPPINESS PUNCH? P.N. Captain Nobuo O: The Happiness Punch even managed to take out Cobra, King of Alabasta, so perhaps Elizabello wouldn't stand a chance either. D: Oda-sensei, the other day, this rather flamboyant guy came knocking at our door, calling himself a "Missionary from the (something) Club". He was pretty suspect so I immediately contacted the police and had him leave, but now that I think of it... could that have been Mr. Gambia? If that was the case, I can't help but feel a little sorry for what I did. P.N. Chimney until you enter the house O: Whew, that was a real close one, mate! Gambia from the Barto Club is a missionary of "Luffy-senpaism". If you had let him stay, he would've had you listen to him for hours talking about how miraculous Luffy and his pirate crew are. Chapter 822, Page 120 D: Hello, Oda-sensei! Recently, all the Straw Hats got new photos for their wanted posters... and I'm super stoked about it!!! By the way... how and where was Nami's new photo taken?? So sexy... hahaha. P.N. Yutiko really likes Nami-san's voice. O: The fact that her pose is model-esque hasn't changed since the last poster, but here's pretty much what happened. Photographer: I'm a photographer from so-and-so magazine! (Lies) Wow, you're gorgeous!! Could you possibly strike a pose for us to use on the cover of one of our magazines? Nami: Oh, fine... if you insist. Make sure I look cute <3" "Click!" O: Something like that. D: I'm incredibly hyped over everything about New World Nami. As the creator, do you feel uncomfortable knowing that I'm thoroughly enjoying all the Nami merchandise that's being produced and plan on continuing to do so in the future? Should I tone it down a bit? Penname B.S.L O: I feel like Nami's popularity has been skyrocketing these days. Could it be because she makes more appearances now? Anyways, I suppose you're feeling a bit guilty because you're looking at my characters with lecherous eyes XD. This is just my personal opinion regarding all of the characters I've ever created... but in all honestly, it doesn't really bother me. One of my own great teachers told me once: everything within "the world of manga" is pretty much just merchandise. Nobody within that world is real, and it wouldn't be very professional of a creator to get offended over whatever a customer decides to do with the goods he has bought. I feel just about the same way. You're free to your own interpretations, fantasies, and any other methods of enjoyment. It makes me happy just knowing that you even care to follow along with my series at all. D: Is Nami named after her extraordinary (nami nami naranu) rack? by Hiromu O: Don't you usually name kids as soon as they're born?! (shock) Chapter 824, Page 158 D: Greetings, Oda-sensei. even though Doflamingo is already a big boy, I still want to know: what are his favorite and least favorite foods? Is his favorite food apples? And least favorite peppers? P.N. Donuts O: Hmm... Donuts, could it be that your favorite food is apples and your least favorite food is peppers? Doflamingo's favorite food would be lobster. In addition, he despises barbecues. I know, even though they're so fun! Word has it that he associates them with some sort of traumatic memory. D: I found a mink dude that was wearing a t-shirt with the face of the reindeer that Chopper has a crush on, printed on it. I guess that makes the two of them rivals. P.N. Takataka (Image Text: Volume 81 chapter 807) O: It's true. I'm impressed you managed to find that! You see how that shirt has "Milky" printed below her face? That's right; she's Milky, beloved idol of the Guardians! Since female reindeers are the only ones amongst all female deer-like animals that grow horns, you're also correct about her being a reindeer mink. Chopper will probably never find anyone like her. Will he ever try to approach her? Only time will tell. D: Odacchi, I have a query for you. Just why did Sabo grow out his hair? Please select one of the following answers. #'He copied Ace' #'He wanted to show off his golden locks' #'He wanted to look hot for Koala' #'For the fashion' (Personally, it would satisfy me most if 3 ended up being the answer.) P.N. Sweat Ninja O: The answer is 5) To hide the large scar on his face. If you look at him really carefully from the front, his hair is parted ever so slightly to the left (his right), and he has a little more hair covering the right (his left) side of his face. I suppose you could say that he isn't quite fond of that particular scar. Chapter 825, Page 172 D: How's 11/22 (I I NIyan NIyan- good kitty cat) for Master Nekomamushi's birthday? P.N. I do love cats after all. O: Whaaaaaaat?! Sure. D: This one is for P.N. Masao, Who's Birthday is on December 14 from volume 81!! I've racked my brains in order to make your wish come true!! How is Pica for your birthday buddy, with the number pun behind his birthday being "He can freely manipulate rock" (Jiyuni (12) ishi (14) o ayatsureru)?! Odacchi, what do you think?! P.N. Piteler O: So kind! (Haha) Masao, the guy who just wanted to have a birthday buddy within the One Piece world... good for you, man! Make sure your voice is extra squeaky from now and on! D: Oda-sensei, heso!! As I was browsing through the list of birthdays, I realized that nobody from Alabasta other than Vivi had official birthdays yet, so I did my best to come up with some! How is: ...? O: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!! (shock) Sure. [T/N: It's hard to explain, but basically, all these birthdays are based off "number puns"- something that's rather common in Japan. These "number puns", known as "goro awase" (ゴロ合わせ), use the various methods of counting that exist within the Japanese language to turn normal terms into numbers. For example, above, the word for "freely" (Jiyuni 自由に) sounds like the word for "twelve" (jyuni 十二), hence "freely" can be written as "12". Nevertheless, some of these are definitely a stretch.] Chapter 826, Page 190 D: Oda-sensei, please draw the Straw Hat Grand Fleet captains' appearances from when they were children! I beg of you! P.N. Thank You Pirates O: Here you go. O: Well then, let's wrap up the SBS for this volume! Check out and enjoy the back of the volume for some information on the upcoming movie and some UGP art! Now then, see you in the next volume!! Credits *Translation credits go to User:JapaneseOPfan. Site Navigation ru:SBS Том 82 fr:SBS Tome 82